Detention
by Fidelius Charm
Summary: “Granger, I hope you’re proud of yourself! You’ve just earned yourself a week of detention!” The words shocked the entire student population. Hermione Granger had Detention? And she had Fred Weasely to thank. Complete!
1. Monday

**Detention**

_By Fidelius Charm_

Summary: "Granger, I hope you're proud of yourself. You've just earned yourself a week of detention!" The words shocked the entire student population. Hermione Granger had Detention? And she had Fred Weasely to thank.

Note: This takes place in OotP, as much as I liked HBP I am still unable to accept what happened. I'm in a denial almost. I won't spoil what happened exactly if you haven't finished it yet, but trust me you'll be in denial too.

* * *

**MONDAY**

It was a normal day at Hogwarts, as normal of a day you could imagine to have at a magical school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The random attacks on first years by Peeves, and Owls swooping through the halls was everything but abnormal to the students. Hermione Granger, and her two best friends were walking down the main corridor to their DADA class. It had been three weeks since term has started and the Golden Trio has already grown to dislike their new teacher, Dolores Umbridge.

They had been planning on playing a harmless prank on the rather obtuse woman who gave the three of them nothing but grief. She particularly enjoyed picking on Harry, who she continually called a liar and a fake. Many of the student snickered each time she made a comment, silently agreeing with her. But Hermione knew differently, Harry was a hero. And she couldn't believe that no one even tried to hear Harry's side of the story.

"Students, please settle down. I want you all to hand in your essay on the effect of the Silencing Spell on spell casting." Umbridge began tapping her foot when no one seemed to be moving to hand in his or her parchment, "Well did _anyone_ do the assignment?"

At this point two Ravenclaw girls 1 walked up to Umbridge's desk and handed in the assignment.

"Thank you girls for being responsible witches. 20 points to Ravenclaw!" The two girls exchanged proud glances and returned to their seats.

"Anyone else?"

Hermione sighed she had the assignment completed. It was sitting in her back right now, but the Gryffindors wanted to boycott Umbridge's class and assignments because of her treatment of Harry, who they now for the most part believed. She wanted so badly to hand in the assignment, but she didn't want to disappoint her two best friends who had been the masterminds behind it. Plus she thought it was quite funny, the look on Umbridge's face had been priceless.

"This is preposterous! Are you telling me not a single one of you did the assignment? I believe there is at least one of you holding out on me…" Umbridge glared right at Hermione who cringed under her stare, "As I thought. _Accio Assignment!_"

Suddenly Hermione's bag opened and the parchment flew through the air into Umbridge's fat hand. She smirked at the Gryffindor group who all gave Hermione an unpleasant look. Umbridge read through the parchment, and before anyone could say anything the parchment began growing. Everyone looked in shock as the paper began to consume the rather large Professor Umbridge until she was mummified in Hermione's assignment.

Everyone began to laugh, even Hermione who was fighting off the feeling of terror that was forming in her stomach. Umbridge struggled for several minutes with the paper, until see summoned a reducing spell which shrunk the paper back to it's normal size.

The look on Umbridge's face caused the entire room to be silenced; her glare was focused on Hermione who felt like disappearing. If only she could Apparate…that would make things so much easier.

"Granger, I hope you're proud of yourself! You've just earned yourself a week of detention!" Umbridge screamed.

"But Professor—"

"No buts, I'll see you in my office tonight and every night for the rest of the week!" Umbridge was red in the face now, her chubby cheeks like bright red apples, "Class dismissed!"

The entire class rushed for the door, not wanting to become an innocent victim of Umbridge's fury. Once everyone had left, including Professor Umbridge Hermione sulked over to Umbridge's desk and picked up the parchment, which contained her homework. But to her surprise it no longer had Hermione's words neatly written, but a new handwriting. 

"I'm going to murder that boy," Hermione stated with anger apparent in her tone, "My perfect record RUINED!"

Hermione stormed off, leaving the parchment on the floor. Ron and Harry looked at one another and picked up the parchment and read it:

**_Mummification Parchment Courtesy of Fred Weasely_**

"We've got to find Fred, and fast!" Ron said worried about the welfare of his older brother, "Do you have to Marauder's Map?"

* * *

Hermione stormed down the corridor, her mind set on one thing. Finding Fred Weasely and hexing him until he learns the error of his ways, and Hermione knew that would take a lot of hexing. She turned towards the Gryffindor tower and walked up to the Fat Lady, who was sleeping. 

"Butterbeer," Hermione whispered under her breath, causing the portrait to swing open leading to the common room.

The only person there was Neville who was reading his potion textbook. He noticed Hermione's state, and he grew concerned.

"Is everything alright Hermione?" He asked sweetly.

"Everything will be the minute I find Fred Weasely and make him pay for getting me detention!" Hermione never knew when she had been this angry with anyone.

"Hermione maybe it would be better if you calmed down a bit before you decide to go after Fred, I don't think what happened in DADA was on purpose…how about we go to the library and see if they finally got the NEWT potion book you've been waiting to read."

"Neville, I don't know what I would do without you." She gave him a huge smile; she took a deep breath and let the tension cool if only a bit. "Fred owes you his life."

"I hope he knows that." Neville said rather loudly before following Hermione through the portrait.

After a few minutes a certain Weasely twin crept out from behind one of the huge armchairs and sighed.

"That was too close." He said with a grin on his face.

* * *

Hermione trudged into Umbridge's office a look of shame clearly etched on her face. 

"Miss. Granger, so glad you could arrive!" Umbridge said in a sugary sweet voice, covering the venom that usually coated her words, "I think I will have you do lines…"

Hermione sighed with relief; at least she wasn't going to have to do anything terribly stressful. She reached into her bag and pulled out parchment and a quill.

"No, no dear, use my quill instead." Umbridge handed Hermione a plain white quill, there was nothing to unusual about it…

"What will you have me write Professor…?"

"That is a very good question Miss. Granger, a very good question indeed." Umbridge smirked impishly, "I think that…"

* * *

It was one in the morning and Hermione still hadn't returned, the red headed boy sat on the red sofa uncomfortably hoping nothing had happened to her on her journey back. He began biting his finger nails unable to sit still for more then two seconds, fidgeting in hopes of finding a comfortable spot. 

The only illumination was a few candles and the moonlight that shone through the tower filling it with a pale white light. Fred sighed, he had no idea why he was waiting up for Hermione…even George had abandoned him around eleven thirty saying that Hermione would get over it eventually. But Fred needed to set things right, he may be a joker but he never wanted people's feelings to get hurt because of his jokes. They were meant to make people laugh, not hurt them.

A loud yawn escaped from Fred's lips as he stretched out on the couch. He was now looking at the ceiling of the tower, thinking about a lot of things…but specifically what he was going to say to Hermione when she got back to the Tower.

"Where the heck is she?" He mumbled to the air.

As if on cue, the portrait swung open and a small figure walked slowly towards the common room. When she came into the light Fred noticed it was Hermione, but not the normal Hermione. A worn out, disheveled, furious Hermione…she was such a mess, but Fred couldn't help but smile at her.

"What are you smirking at?" She said harshly.

"'Mione, I wanted to…"

"Well you can shove your apologize where the sun doesn't shine." Hermione cradling her right hand against her chest, "Just leave me alone Fred."

She turned to the right and began walking up the stairs to her dorm room; she didn't say anything else to Fred. The minute she walked into her dorm she slammed the door behind her as if to elaborate on her feelings of anger towards him. Fred sighed; he needed for Hermione to forgive him. Not only because she was his baby brother's best friend but because he felt horrible about what he had done…it was an accident, but he still had caused it.

* * *

1 I know that in book Five the trio didn't take DADA with Ravenclaw, but I have an explaination for it in another chapter. 

**I'm trying my luck on using unusual couples, and my first is going to be a Fred/Hermione. Yeah, if you haven't pick it up yet that's the pairing. I'll have the next chapter up ASAP. **

**--FC**

_PS: If you see spelling mistakes let me know…I'm a horrible speller and spell check isn't always the smartest program. Thanks!_


	2. Tuesday

**Detention**

_By Fidelius Charm_

Summary: "Granger, I hope you're proud of yourself. You've just earned yourself a week of detention!" The words shocked the entire student population. Hermione Granger had Detention? And she had Fred Weasely to thank.

* * *

**TUESDAY**

Hermione woke up groggy; she swung her legs over the side of the bed and sat there for a few minutes, trying to regain full consciousness. After rubbing her eyes a couple of times she walked slowly to the girl's bathroom, she took a nice long shower. It was the only advantage of always waking up at five o'clock…the bathroom was completely abandoned. Any girl would appreciate a completely empty bathroom, no giggling over boys, or the aroma of twenty different shampoos. There was just silence, and Hermione soaked it up.

Once she got out of the shower she wrapped herself in a white towel, and made her way back to the dormitory. She glanced at the common room to see if anyone was awake, but to her surprise there _was_ someone there. It was a Weasely, she was sure of that, the bright red hair gave it away…but which one was it? She turned around and slowly crept down the staircase getting closer and closer to the burgundy sofa. When she finally was right behind of it she noticed it was Fred…and the only reason she could tell it was Fred and not George was because he had a freckle the shape of a heart on the side of his neck.

How did she know this, you're probably wondering. Back in 3rd year when Hermione had stayed at the Burrow for the summer, her and Fred had a contest to see who had the coolest freckle. How they ended up doing that Hermione wasn't sure but she did remember the contest quite well.

_"Right here," Hermione said pointing to her shoulder blade, "I have a freckle that looks like a broomstick."_

_Fred glanced at it for a second and nodded in agreement. Then he grinned his signature Weasely grin,_

_"On my neck right here," He said pointing to a freckle on the left side of his neck, "I have a freckle the shape of a heart, it's a very romantic thing I've been told."_

_Hermione giggled, it was very cute…not something she thought Fred would have admitted to having. But then again Hermione didn't really know Fred that well._

Then she remembered how furious she was at him for getting her detention. She had to think about it more, she dashed up the dormitory staircase and into her room…what was she going to do about Fred?

* * *

Fred sat at the Gryffindor table with George and Lee. He didn't say much except the occasional, "Sure." or "No, thanks." This earned him a weird look from his twin, who could sense his unusual mood.

"Are you okay Fred, you look like you've been attacked by a dementor or something!" George stated with concern for his counterpart.

"No, I'm just not feeling well…I just need to eat something." Fred said grabbing a muffin from the basket in front of him.

"If you say so mate…if you say so." George said eating the pancakes Dobby had brought from him.

Fred glanced over to where Harry, Hermione, and his little brother were sitting. They were talking to each other laughing about a joke Harry had just told, but once Hermione stopped laughing her eyes glazed over and she began staring into space. Then he noticed her right hand, it was bandaged…how did that happen? And why did he care? It's because she's like a little sister to him, that's why. He told himself, that's why. You don't want her to be hurt…

Fred stood up and walked out of the Great Hall without a word. Maybe if he told the truth about the Parchment he could get Hermione off the hook…it seemed like a good idea. And what was the worst that could happen? Detention? Unlike Hermione Fred and his brother were Veteran's of Detention. Now, since Umbridge wasn't at breakfast where the heck could she be?

* * *

Fred finally found the Professor in the Library, the last place he had expected to find her. She was sitting drinking a cup of tea while reading a book. If looks could kill the look Madam Pince was giving her could've killed her three times over. Everyone knew how protective the old librarian was of her books; the only person she trusted around the library was Hermione.

Fred took a deep breath and walked over towards the Professor. He had been thinking of what to say to her.

"Professor, could I speak with you for a moment?" Fred said, trying to be a nice as possible. He needed to butter her up, make her want to listen to him.

Umbridge looked up from her reading and glared a Fred giving him a questionable look, as if trying to say 'What the hell are you doing here?' She took a sip of her tea and bookmarked the page she was on.

"Aren't you that Weasely boy…Fred, or is it George. You can your troublemaking brother look to much a like for me to tell the difference." Umbridge said blandly.

"I'm Fred ma'am." He said, wanting badly to comment on the trouble making part but keeping his want silent.

"Now what would _you_ want from me, hm?" She said taking off her glasses and giving him yet another glare.

"I wanted to talk to you about what happened with Hermione Granger's homework yesterday…"

This obviously wasn't the way to start the conversation, but Fred didn't have Time Turner to fix that now.

"What are you trying to do? Weasel her way out of her punishment? The pompous girl finally got what she deserved!"

Fred was furious, Hermione was intelligent, witty, and at times a bit proud, but pompous was certainly not the word to describe Hermione. He could feel his ears burning up, and praying that his Weasely temper wouldn't burst.

"What's the matter, does the truth hurt boy?" She sneered.

"Ma'am that paper was mine, I by accident gave Hermione that parchment…she had no idea—" Fred began but was cut off by Umbridge.

"A likely story Mr. Weasely, you're just using your reputation to get your little girlfriend out of detention. But that will not be happening, she will serve out her punishment and if I hear another peep out of you about it you can join her."

Finally Fred had confessed to pulling a prank that was rightfully his and no one believed him. Oh the irony of it all. Wait; did Umbridge just call Hermione his _girlfriend_?

"Ma'am she certainly is not my girlfriend." Fred said.

"It doesn't matter, now if you don't mind I have some reading to catch up on."

Fred stormed out of the Library, and it was the first time ever but only because Fred had never visited the Library before.

* * *

Hermione dreaded having to return to DADA, she didn't want to have to face Umbridge again. Not only because she could not stand the woman but also because everyone was expecting her to pull off another prank. She hated hearing the snickering of the Ravenclaw's and she hated being the idol of the entire Gryffindor house. She sighed as she turned down the East corridor.

"So I hear everyone's favorite Mudblood finally grew a sense of humor!" She heard a deep voice call.

She looked up and saw Draco Malfoy standing in the hallway with an idiotic grin plastered across his face. She hated when he called her a Mudblood, she couldn't stand it.

"Oh shut up Malfoy." She said trying to walk passed him, but he walked right in front of her.

"You can't run away that quickly! Come on, who was _really_ behind that little joke in DADA?" Malfoy questioned, still smirking at her.

"It's none of your business, now please just go away!" She pushed him aside and tried walking away, but was stopped again by Malfoy who had grabbed her wrist.

"You filthy Mudblood, how dare you touch me!" He roared.

"Well it seems you're the one touching me now, so I wouldn't be so hypocritical." She said, pulling her arm away and rushing into the classroom.

* * *

DADA wasn't as bad as Hermione had though, everything went smoothly. And the only reason that had happened was because Hermione didn't open her mouth to speak, once; even when Umbridge was describing the properties of the Impedimenta spell incorrectly. Everyone was shocked at Hermione's behavior, but no one dared to bother her about it in fear of being the target of one of Hermione's "pranks".

Hermione plopped herself on her bed, and closed her eyes. She couldn't believe that one little piece of parchment could cause so much trouble. She turned to her clock and noticed that it read, **_Detention Time_**. Hermione grumbled, she hated Detention, and couldn't believe how the Weasely Twins could find any enjoyment in it.

Once she arrived she saw Umbridge sitting at her desk reading the Daily Prophet. She didn't notice that Hermione was there until she went to grab her teacup.

"Ah Miss. Granger, we will be doing lines again tonight. The same thing, here take my quill." She said handing Hermione the quill from last night.

"And take that silly bandage off your hand Miss. Granger, we'll have none of that here." She said evilly.

Hermione did as she was told and tossed the old bandage into the wastebasket, sat down and began writing. She held back tears as she dotted her i's and crossed her t's.

* * *

He knew that waiting for Hermione would be pointless. She obviously didn't want to talk to him, and if he had been in Hermione's shoes he wouldn't of wanted to talk to him either. He sat Indian style in one of the armchairs, writing in his Divination Dream Book. He really hated that class, it was so annoying.

"Fred you're being ridiculous!" He heard George call from the top of the stairs, "You need to just give up, she'll forgive you eventually."

Fred didn't respond, knowing that if he did he'd just be antagonizing the chatterbox that was his twin brother.

"Wanna know what I think." He heard his brother call, "You like Hermione, and you need her to forgive you or your life would end." George dramatically pretended to stab himself through the heart.

"Very funny George, now leave me alone. I unlike you want to do my homework." Fred said not looking up at his brother.

"You must really like her Fred, because you never do homework."

Fred didn't respond, he couldn't respond. Because secretly, he _did_ really like Hermione.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! I'll try to post another chapter soon.**

**--FC**


	3. Wednesday

**Detention**

_By Fidelius Charm_

Summary: "Granger, I hope you're proud of yourself. You've just earned yourself a week of detention!" The words shocked the entire student population. Hermione Granger had Detention? And she had Fred Weasely to thank.

Note: I want to thank all of my reviewers and I'm glad to oblige to your requests for another chapter. In addition I have no intention of abandoning this story, I'm one of those people who will only work on one story at a time dedicating my time it that story alone. So do not fear, this story _will_ be completed.

* * *

**WEDNESDAY **

_"Hermione…" Fred said, almost pleading with her, "Just hear me out, could you at least do that for me?"_

_"It seems I have no choice, either I listen or you'll haunt me to my grave." Hermione replied._

_"I'm really sorry for what happened 'Mione. I didn't mean for that parchment to get messed up in yours. I like playing jokes 'Mione…but I know that there not funny to you so that's why George and I don't really play tricks on you anymore. Be--because they only get you upset. I wouldn't do something like that on purpose, I wouldn't dream of it 'Mione." Fred spoke nervously, with his hands in his pockets in attempts to avoid biting his nails._

_"Fred you have no idea what this has caused! The entire school thinks I've become a prankster, they look at me in the halls and laugh! I've lost the respect from my favorite teachers; you have no idea what I've lost because of your jokes! And you think a simple I'm sorry is just going to mend everything? That I can just forgive and forget so quickly?" Hermione fumed as the words passed through her mouth, Fred obviously had no idea the consequences of what had gone on Monday. _

_"Hermione…I—I didn't know, and I'm going to make it up to you. I'm not sure how, but I will."_

_"We'll see, good night Fred." _

_"Sleep well Hermione." Fred replied._

Had Hermione been too hard on Fred? He had been so sweet and kind about the entire thing. He really didn't even have to apologize if he didn't want to. It was her fault really for not realizing it was one of Fred and George's joke shop products. She definitely needed to talk to him. She checked the clock and it read 9:45, and as a prefect Hermione knew that most 6th years had Divination or Ancient Runes. She wouldn't be able to find Fred until after Potions. Hermione sighed, things just couldn't be a tad bit easier could they? Of course not, she's Hermione Granger, nothing can be easy for her. She ran her fingers through her intensely curly hair, and walked towards the Great Hall for breakfast. Harry and Ron had spelt in, yet again, because they had been doing their Charms assignment late into the night without the help of Hermione. Then she remembered that Fred might be at breakfast!

* * *

She sat down with Neville, Luna, and Ginny who were chatting away about the freshly fallen snow outside. She took relief in knowing that they still thought she was the same Hermione Granger, bookworm extraordinaire. She grabbed a piece of toast and the strawberry jam that sat beside it. 

"So Hermione, how are you holding up? I mean with the Detentions and all." Neville said smiling at Hermione.

"There alright, I mean…all I do is constant lines." Hermione said hiding the true nature of the lines with a laugh, "It's really quite trivial."

"Lucky you, when I had detention with Hooch for charming the brooms to rejects their riders I had to help the house elves clean the Quidditch pitch…and it took hours." Ginny said with a smile on her face, "But I do not regret it. You should have seen the look on those first years' faces when the brooms shook them off midair. There are some things you just can't live without doing."

"Like snogging me in the hallway," Neville whispered under his breath so that only Ginny could hear.

"Oh Neville shush, no one asked you!" Ginny said playfully punching him in the shoulder. You could tell she was highly embarrassed because her entire face was turning a nice shade of tomato red.

"It was quite funny, especially when that one girl broke her arm." Lund said, not looking from the Quibbler that she was reading. She seemed to have processed the conversation slower then the rest of the group.

Everyone knew to ignore Luna's strange comments, she meant well, but was a bit strange in her approach of doing so. Hermione sighed and bit into her toast when suddenly she was hit by a muffin on the side of the head. Apparently, the Bloody Baron had scolded Peeves for picking on a first year Slytherin girl. This led Peeves to send food flying in every direction, some scrambled eggs managed to find there way into Umbridge's hair which caused the entire staff table to laugh uncontrollable, even Snape couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

She noticed something fly through the air out of the corner of her eye, and it was heading towards her. She tried to duck, but it didn't matter. She now had Fred standing in front of her, covered in pie. When he turned around she couldn't help but laugh, he had pie all over him from head to toe.

"Get under the table before we get hit by anything else!" He grabbed her hand, and they slipped under the table, Hermione couldn't help but giggle.

"Thank you for saving me from the flying pie." Hermione said.

"No problem my dear, no problem at all." He smiled; Hermione couldn't help but smile too. His smile was contagious, and there was nothing she could do to stop the spread.

She looked at Fred, really looked at him, noticing for the first time that he had really changed in the past two years. She knew that everyone had changed in the two years, it was a natural occurrence. But she had never really noticed Fred; he just always seemed to be in the background of her adventures with Harry and Ron. And she couldn't help but notice that his boyish looks were replaced by that of a man, a very attractive man at that. What in the world was she thinking? She was thinking that she really just wanted to lick that bit of apple pie off his cheek…_that_ was what she was really thinking.

"Hey Hermione wanna taste me, I bet I taste really good." He said winking at her.

"Fred Weasely!" She cried back regaining her composure, "Get your mind out of the gutter!"

"Come on Hermione, I know you wanna try!" He said taking his finger and wiping some of the pie residue off of his face and eating it, "Oh boy I do taste good!"

She took her pointer finger and wiped some pie off his other cheek and ate it, she smiled at his shocked expression. Then he looked at her bandaged hand.

"What happened to your hand Hermione?" He asked with concern.

"Um—I burned my hand in Potions the other day…" She said quickly.

He gave her a skeptical glance, "What were you making?"

"We…we were working on making a Sleeping Potion. It needs to be heated the Muggle way, using fire for it to work to it's full potential, and I burned my hand making the fire."

Hermione wasn't completely sure she had convinced Fred of her tale, but her reputation of being the smartest witch of their age didn't stand for nothing.

"My dad constantly talks about that, hope you feel better soon," He said taking her hand and kissing the top of it lightly. This caused Hermione to blush furiously. Then he smiled at her again, and again she couldn't help but smile back.

Her heart was pounding, why was his presence making her so nervous? It was just Fred, Ron's older brother and infamous prankster of Hogwarts…her thoughts were interrupted by Fred's question.

"So does this mean I'm off the hook?" Fred asked.

Hermione sighed; she couldn't resist the urge to forgive him. But she wanted to stay mad at him, for what he had done to her…but she knew he didn't do it on purpose, and she knew he was truly sorry. She knew, she knew…then why couldn't she just forgive him? _Because then he won't bother with you any more,_ Her mind told her, _Because the minute you forgive him he'll go back to paying attention to every other girl in the Gryffindor house._ And if that was the real reason, it was a selfish one. Hermione decided that it was better to just get this whole thing over with.

"Yes Fred, I forgive you." She concluded, "Just try not to let it happen again."

"Wizard's honor!" He said raising his right hand.

He smiled licking his fingers in hopes of getting some of the pie off of himself.

"You know what this could use?" Fred stated, "Some vanilla ice cream! Come on," He grabbed her hand, causing her heart to skip a beat, "Dobby will get us some if we go to the kitchens!"

The two of them rushed out of the Great Hall unnoticed and headed towards the kitchens. In Hermione's book this had been the greatest breakfast she had in all of her five year's of being at Hogwarts, all because of one single Apple Pie.

* * *

Fred had been excused from Advanced Charms to take a shower and get himself cleaned up from the food fight. Professor Flitwick had always liked Fred and his knowledge of, 'Some of the greatest charms ever known by the wizarding community.' The Professor thought Fred had a talent for charms like no one he had ever seen since Remus Lupin (1). Fred was always proud of that. So he took advantage of the old man's favoritism and asked for the period off. 

And that brought him here, playing Wizard's Chess with Katie Bell who had a free period. He wasn't as talented at chess as Ron, but he did have his shares of victories.

"Queen to D-6, and that my red headed friend is check mate." Katie said triumphantly.

"Don't count your chicken's before they are hatched, Katie. I can still move." He grinned, "Bishop to G-2, now that, Katie Bell is a check mate (2)."

"Damn you Fred, you always beat me!"

"It comes with practice, and a little brother who is obsessed with the game."

"Well we have Divination soon, we should get going."

"Yeah, I guess so."

Fred didn't feel like doing anything today, all he wanted to do was go back to the kitchens and eat ice cream for breakfast with Hermione. If he could do that for the rest of his life he'd be a content man. She was so more mature for a girl her age, she was intelligent, and passionate about the things she spoke about. And they spoke about everything, from Qudditch to Professor Snape's oddly shaped nose.

He seemed to be able to talk to Hermione about anything; she was so approachable in that respect. He never felt so at home talking to any girl before, with the exception of course of his own mother. He felt safe telling her his secrets, because he knew she'd never tell. He trusted her, and he cared about her…a lot.

Fred stood in the middle of the common room, he had an epiphany. He liked, maybe even had fallen in love with Hermione Granger, she was charming, charismatic, funny, talented, and not to mention quite pretty. She was everything he was looking for in all the girls he had ever dated during his six-year stay at Hogwarts, and she had been right under his nose for almost five years. George had been right, but where didto go from here …

* * *

"Now please pair up into groups of two!" Professor Sprout called to the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs in the room. 

Hermione immediately paired with Neville, because she wasn't going to get another E on a practice assignment because Harry or Ron's lack of interest in the class. Herbology was an easy O in her book.

"I want you to plant the Starkblumen (3) in the center of the pot, making sure that the roots are not submerged more the three inches into the soil. And make sure you put some elbow grease into this ladies and gentlemen because this plants are extremely strong and do not like to be handled by people."

Hermione was holding the pot for Neville who was trying his best to coax the plant into the large terra cotta pot. Suddenly the plant began to struggle and Hermione had to help him, straining her already sore hand. Once they got the plant in the two Gryffindors were relieved. A sudden rush of pain entered Hermione's hand and she rubbed it.

"Miss. Granger, I recommend you get that hand checked by Madam Pomfrey. She wouldn't be happy if I let you continue the lesson with a bruised hand."

Hermione looked at Neville who gave her a nod in agreement. She wasn't about to disobey a teacher, she left the greenhouse without saying goodbye to Harry or Ron who were too busy trying to get their Starkblumen into it's pot.

* * *

When Hermione finally reached the castle she was faced with a choice, head over to Madam Pomfrey and have her secret revealed…or do the unthinkable. Cut. She stood there for a moment; she couldn't risk her secret being revealed. That would just cause Umbridge to know that she had won, that she caused Hermione Granger the smartest girl in Hogwarts to crack. And she couldn't do that, she had her pride. And not even Umbridge's bloody lines were going to change that. 

Hermione turned towards the Gryffindor tower. She could hide out there without being caught, or at least that's what she hoped. She was walking in the hallway she was bumped into by none other then Fred Weasely. He seemed to just be everywhere lately, _Or it's just you've taken more notice of him now…you like him now don't you?_ Her mind whispered to her quietly.

"Sorry 'Mione, I wasn't paying attention." He said, picking up the potions book she had dropped, "Here you go."

Hermione thanked him and explained she was heading towards the tower.

"Is Hermione Granger actually _cutting_ a class?" Fred responded by placing his hand over his mouth in shock, "Have I been _that_ big of an influence on you already Hermione?"

"No, it's just that I didn't feel like going to the hospital wing. So I'm just going to rest in my room." She said trying to cover up what was really going on.

"Alright Hermione, feel better. I've gotta get to Divination." He said with a smile, "I'm already forty minutes late."

"I've noticed." Hermione said,

"Not like that nutter notices though. I could just decide not to show up and I wouldn't get in trouble."

The entire school population knew this to be true, the Divination teacher wasn't the brightest of the bunch.

"I'll see you later Fred."

"Ok, I need to talk to you later about something anyway." Fred said biting his nails; Hermione knew he was nervous about something.

"Sure, it'll have to be before I have Detention though because I usually don't get back until late."

"Whatever you say 'Mione."

The two turned and walked in their respective directions. Both of them sharing the feeling of butterflies, in Hermione's opinion the butterflies were having a mosh pit. It was a funny Muggle term, but describe how her stomach felt. Fred on the other hand was grabbing his chair desperately hoping that he wasn't going to fly away because of those, 'Bloody Butterflies'.

* * *

Fred was waiting for Hermione in the common room; she was going to be back from DADA any minute. He needed to tell her how he felt, it was the only thing he could think of doing. It would be idiotic to not say anything and act like a giggling schoolgirl. Talking to George wouldn't help, because he'd just tell Lee who would tell Lavender, who would tell the entire girl's dorm. He couldn't afford to beat around the bush, it was too risky. 

He waited and waited, he saw all the fifth years file in one by one starting there homework and preparing for OWLS, but Hermione never entered. He checked the grandfather clock by the fireplace and noticed Hermione was probably at Detention by now. He sighed, he was going to have to wait for her to return.

Then he had a brilliant idea, he'd wait for her outside of Umbridge's room and then bring her to Honeydukes for a midnight treat. It would be perfect, and he could tell her then. He just had to borrow a few things from Harry and he'd be off.

* * *

Hermione sat down and took out parchment, she stared at the top of her right hand in disgust. It was now covered in bloody scabs, that Hermione knew wouldn't get the time they needed to heal, without a word she began writing over and over again. The scabs began to slowly tear, and tiny streams of crimson blood raced through her fingers and on to her palm. She pushed forward, ignoring the burning pain that serged through her hand like an army of pins were being stabbed into her hand. 

It was 11:45 and Hermione was still bravely fighting off tears, as she pushed forward. He looked up to see Umbridge gingerly grading papers as if nothing was wrong. Hermione wanted to scream, this was torture, it was taking advantage of her position as a teacher. Umbridge was abusing the authority she had over students! How many others had she already put through this? She was sick, Umbridge was truly sick.

"Hmmm, seems like you've gotten it in deep enough. You're dismissed Granger." Umbridge said, not looking up from her work.

"Goodnight ma'am." Hermione said, trying her best to keep her composure.

"Goodnight Granger." With that Hermione walked out of the office and slammed the door behind her.

She glanced down at her now blood drenched hand, she pulled out some cloth she had brought with her and began to wipe away the blood that had crusted itself between her small fingers. Her vision became a bit blurry but she closed her eyes and reopened them and continued to clean up her fingers.

"Hermione?" She heard a familiar voice call to her.

Hermione couldn't respond, she couldn't see much for that matter, and to top it all off her head was ready to explode. She was worn out, and tired…oh so tired. The castle bells chimed midnight, though the sound of them seemed to fade from Hermione's ears.

* * *

(1) I just really picked a random Harry Potter character. Remus was the smartest of the Marauder's so it seemed to fit well. 

(2) I'm no chess master, so if you know there's something wrong with what I wrote just let it slide.

(3) Starkblumen in German means "Strong Flower" I have no knowledge of Latin so I used the German knowledge that I do have to make up a cool name.

**Long chapter I know. But it's an important chapter, and it needed the extra couple of pa****ges. I won't be able to post for a couple of days. I'm planning my sweet sixteen party and everything is becoming hectic. But I will be posting another chapter.**

**--FC**


	4. Thursday

Detention

_By Fidelius Charm_

Summary: "Granger, I hope you're proud of yourself! You've just earned yourself a week of detention!" The words shocked the entire student population. Hermione Granger had Detention? And she had Fred Weasely to thank.

Note: Thank you again for all of the supportive reviews and birthday wishes! And to **dolface543** the only reason I'm good at writing awkward moment is because I experience them all to often, especially with guys.

* * *

**THURSDAY**

Madam Pomfrey was astonished at the scene before her to say the very least. Fred Weasely, notorious prankster of Hogwarts was sitting next to a hospital bed holding the hand of the girl who occupied that bed, stroking the top of it gently. And to make matters even more ironic that girl was none other then Hermione Granger, brilliant student and Princess of Gryffindor. Poppy had to look for another minute, and then it struck her. But it couldn't be, Fred Weasely and Hermione Granger…a couple? That was the only explanation to the entire situation going on before her; the look in the young boy's eyes gave it away. This she had to tell Minerva, she'd die of shock.

"Mr. Weasely, I think it's time you returned to your dormitory." She said, taking a few step closer to the two students.

"I can't just leave her here, I—I have to tell her something important. I was going to tell her last night but things came up as you already know…" Fred turned towards her with tears threatening to fall.

"If you're going to tell her you love her Mr. Weasely then I suggest you tell her when she is fully conscious." Poppy said placing a hand on his shoulder, "She'll be fine Mr. Weasely, but you will not if you continue to stay up like this."

A yawn escaped the youth mouth, and he quickly covered it with his hand. He took a long glance at Hermione and then turned to Madam Pomfrey.

"Can I leave her a note at least, so that when she wakes up she knows I didn't just abandon her." He pleaded.

"I don't think she'd feel that way even if you didn't leave a note, but if you feel it would be best then go right ahead. But make sure you head straight to your dormitory when you are finished." She said, "And no horsing around, go straight to your room."

"Yes ma'am."

"Goodnight Mr. Weasely."

"Goodnight ma'am."

Madam Pomfrey walked back to her room and closed the door behind her and sighed. What she would give to be young and in love again.

* * *

Fred sat there for a moment, not moving and he had forgotten to breathe for a few seconds. What had just happened, why did he find Hermione in the hall bleeding and sick? Why did she collapse? What the hell was going on? He looked at Hermione's freshly bandaged hand that he had in his much larger ones, he didn't want to let her go. He wanted to be with her when she woke up. He placed Hermione's hand down and took the parchment and quill Madam Pomfrey had left for him. He was so confused…

* * *

Hermione woke up with the worst headache she had ever experienced, her temples throbbed her eyes were sore and she was convinced she would never be able to lift her head off of the pillow. But fortunately she was able to pull herself up, and she took in her surroundings. Why was she in the hospital wing?

"Miss. Granger you're awake!" Madam Pomfrey glided across the room next to Hermione, she placed a hand on her forehead to check her temperature.

"Why am I here?" Hermione asked.

"Mr. Weasely found you this morning unconscious down by Professor Umbridge's office." Madam Pomfrey began, "Your hand was bleeding dear."

Hermione gave the nurse a terrified look, her secret was finally out.

"Miss. Granger, the use of a Blood Ink quill (1) has been an illegal practice for over twenty years. You should've told someone." Madam Pomfrey placed her hands on Hermione's shoulders, "What Professor Umbridge has been doing is wrong, it's torture."

Hermione couldn't look Madam Pomfrey in the eyes because she knew every word she has spoken was true. She had been foolish not to tell after the first Detention. It had been a mistake, and now her had a permanent reminder of her mistake written in her own handwriting across the top of her right hand:

_**I'm an insufferable know it all.**_

* * *

****

Fred hadn't been able to see Hermione for the rest of the day. He had so many questions that only Hermione could answer, some were more prominent in his mind then others. He had spaced out in Transfiguration but McGonagall didn't seem to notice like she normally did. Instead she gave him a small smile and continued on lecturing on how to transfigure a desk into a hippogriff. Fred couldn't imagine how this could ever be of use to him but didn't make a comment about it.

Finally after he had gotten out of Ancient Runes, his least favorite class next to Potions, he headed towards the hospital wing. He opened the doors and saw Hermione sitting up on the hospital bed reading a Charms textbook. He sighed in relief, at least she seemed alright. He walked in and sat down next to her, she glanced up from the book and looked at him. The look unnerved Fred; he had ever seen such an intense look before, not even from his own mother.

"Thank you for helping me Fred." She said her look softening a bit, "I owe you my life."

"There is really nothing to it, I mean—" Fred felt his ears and cheeks burn red.

There was a silence for a moment that seemed to only thicken the tension between the two. Fred didn't know what to say, he was afraid that if he said something now he'd make a total idiot out of himself. His hands began to shake and to steady them he sat on them. It wasn't the suave thing to do but it sufficed for the situation.

"Hermione, I have to ask you…what happened to your hand? Why did you collapse in the hallway? Will you go out with me? Are you alright? I mean that was a nasty gash you had on your hand? I—are you sure you're alright?" Fred spoke so fast that Hermione couldn't understand a single word he was saying.

"Fred, calm down! Speak slowly please. Now what did you want to ask me?"

Fred took a deep breath, calming down his nerves. He hoped Hermione hadn't heard the 'Will you go out with me' question. It knew it was too sudden, he needed to take things slowly with Hermione.

"I need to know what happened to you last night." He looked straight into her hazel eyes, and she into his bright blue ones.

"I guess I can tell you since the cat's out of the bag…" She closed her Charms book and began telling her tale.

Hermione went on to tell him the events of the past three days, the lines, the pain, the torture she had gone through. Fred felt disgusted, how could a teacher do that to a student? To Hermione Granger? To the girls he cared so much about?

"Mr. Weasely, Miss. Granger needs her rest and here you are taking precious recovery time away from her! Shoo, shoo. She'll be fine by tomorrow you can flirt with her at breakfast." She grabbed Fred by the ear and dragged him out.

He waved goodbye to Hermione who giggled at the comical scene and waved back. When he was gone Hermione was left with her thoughts. And unfortunately her mind was too cluttered to think clearly. She placed her head into her hands only to cause her right hand to start burning again. Madam Pomfrey seemed to take notice of Hermione's distressed state.

"You're a very lucky girl Miss. Granger." Madam Pomfrey said, "I've seen a lot of young people come through these walls and fall in love. But it's only on that rare occasion when you see true untainted love. The kind of love that can triumph over anything."

Hermione was speechless, what in the world was she talking—then it struck her. Fred. She cared about Fred Weasely with everything she was. He had been there for her, he was caring, funny, and he was everything she needed in a man. Someone who could make her see the bright side of things, to make her laugh when she was sad, someone to be there, to hold her. The only problem was, she had no idea what Fred thought about them…did he think they were just friends? That they could never be anything more then just friends because she was his little brother's best friend? Now she understood how all the girl's in her dormitory felt when they were head over heels in love.

Hermione lied down and stared at the ceiling trying her best to analyze the situation. Completely forgetting about the note on the table next to her.

* * *

**Short chapter I know, but it was a very difficult one for me to right. I just couldn't seem to get the words to come out correctly. I promise next chapter will be more interesting, it's in the works as you're reading this. Just hang in there.**

**--FC**


	5. Friday

Detention

_By Fidelius Charm_

Summary: "Granger, I hope you're proud of yourself! You've just earned yourself a week of detention!" The words shocked the entire student population. Hermione Granger had Detention? And she had Fred Weasely to thank.

Note: Somebody should've scolded me for my disgusting spelling last chapter! Well I'm very disappointed with myself and I plan on triple checking this chapter for spelling mistakes. Eventually I'll get around to correcting each of the chapters for grammatical and spelling errors but not until it's finished, which will be soon shockingly, only two more chapters after this one!

Note 2: (8/10/05) I've continued the rest of the fiction on this document, just to keep the format of seven chapters. Most likely you won't figure this out until you've read the note on the Saturday chapter but oh well!

Oh and this chapter will explain why this is rated PG-13 instead of G.

* * *

**FRIDAY**

Hermione was more then revealed to be able to leave the hospital wing. She felt like she had wasted a year under the ever-watchful eye of Madam Pomfrey who constantly pestered her that she should be sleeping instead of reading. She had received an urgent message from Professor McGonagall at sunrise telling her to see her in her office before breakfast. Hermione knew exactly why McGonagall wanted to see her; it was because of the Blood Ink Quill (1). She knew she'd get a lecture, but what she didn't know is if she'd get out of the Detentions. She had yesterday, which was a miracle. But with Umbridge issuing new Educational Decree's every few days she had no idea what McGonagall would be able to do about the Detentions without getting herself fired.

This year was nothing but stress for Hermione, all of the Ministry nonsense, the upcoming OWLS, and now her feelings for Fred all seemed to pile up on her shoulders. She just wanted things to return to normal or as normal as being The-Boy-Who-Lived best friend can be. It was frustrating, but she would get through it some how, she always did that this time would not be an exception.

She turned down the corridor; her school cloak swaying lightly in the breeze and headed towards Professor McGonagall's office. Before she was able to reach her destination she was stopped by the only person she didn't feel like seeing—Draco Malfoy.

"Well if it isn't Mudblood Granger." Draco laughed, "Are you sure you aren't feeling faint?" Draco dramatically placed his hand on his forehead and fainted into Pansy Parkinson's arms.

He stood up right away laughing, which caused his entire gang to laugh along with him. Apparently word had gotten around about Hermione's situation Thursday morning. Hermione's head began to throb; she didn't need to be bothered by Malfoy now.

"Sorry but I'm going to have to take a rain check for this little conversation of ours. I, unlike some people, have something to do other then sulk through the hallways and bully people around." Hermione began to walk away when she heard Malfoy laugh.

"Did you hear that Pansy?" He turned to his blacked haired classmate, "The Weasely whore is trying to 'weasel' her way out of our 'little conversation' what's the matter Mudblood Weasely got your tongue?"

This caused Hermione to stop in her tracks. That foul, vile, pathetic, bastard, had just sunk to a new low. Hermione turned around, with tears falling from her eyes.

"The truth hurts doesn't it Mudblood. First you run around with the Weasely King then you sleep with his older brother, what next the ministry bitch Percy? Have you no shame?" Again a chorus of laughs echoed through the hallway.

For once in her life Hermione had no snide remark, no sarcastic come back, she had nothing to lash out at Malfoy with. All she had was her tears, and her trembling form. Then she did the only thing she could think of doing. She ran. She closed her eyes and ran away. She heard the echoes of laughter slowly fade as she finally had gotten far enough away. She ran from the castle walls she just ran, she tripped on something, which caused her to fall into the snow.

"Oh my gosh Hermione!" She heard a familiar voice call to her, "I'm so sorry, my toad Trevor got away, I was trying to catch him. I'm so sorry you tripped over him. It was an accident really."

Hermione didn't feel like moving, and she didn't feel like talking to Neville either. Without even seeing who it was she knew it was Neville since he was the only kid in the entire school who owned a toad named Trevor who wrecked havoc on Hogwarts.

"Here let me help you up." Neville walked over to Hermione and gave her his hand pulling her out of the snow.

"Thanks Neville." Hermione said, trying her best to compose herself.

"Hermione…are you alright?"

She looked at Neville, her eyes full of tears. She wanted to say she was fine; she wanted to be able to smile at Neville and tell him that there was nothing wrong. She just wanted to be okay, but it wasn't. She said nothing and embraced Neville in a hug, he stood there for a moment stunned with a hysterical Hermione Granger clinging too him, then he returned the hug patting her back and whispering reassuring words into her ear.

"'Mione?"

Neville looked up to see Harry and Ron standing in awe. This was a week of firsts for their best friend, first detention now crying. Hermione let go of Neville who was extremely concerned for his fellow Gryffindor. She turned to Harry and Ron.

"Hermione what happened?" Harry took her hand in his.

"Malfoy—he—he," She sobbed. She couldn't get the words out, she couldn't breathe, and all she wanted to do was cry.

Harry embraced her. He never had to deal with a hysterical Hermione; it was always the other way around. Hermione had always been there for him through thick and thin and now it was his turn to return the favor.

"Shhh, it's alright Hermione just cry, it's okay." Harry held her head against his chest.

"I'm going to kill Malfoy," Harry heard Ron yelled. Before he could do anything to stop his friend he was gone, Harry looked at Neville who gave a nod and ran after Ron.

"When ever you're ready 'Mione tell me what happened." He led her to a bench and sat her down and bent down in front of her.

* * *

Ronald Weasely was on a mission, it was a search and destroy mission. The target, Draco Malfoy. Ron was seeing red, he had fire in his veins. He burst into the Great Hall silencing all four houses. Ron instead of heading to his right turned left and stormed to the Slytherin table. Once he had reached his destination he stood there. 

"Get up Malfoy." Was all Ron said.

"Don't get angry Wea—" As Draco was getting up Ron punched him across his right cheek, sending him flying onto a second year boy sitting next to him.

"And that, you piece of shit, is for making Hermione cry." Ron said feeling very accomplished.

"Defending the honor of your little girlfriend eh Weasely? But what I told her was true, first she shags you now she's shagging your brother, George or is it Fred?" Draco stood up and brushed himself off.

"Don't you ever say anything like that about Hermione, my family, or me ever again Malfoy or I swear to God you'll regret the moment you learned to talk!" Ron's voiced echoed throughout the Great Hall.

Suddenly Neville came in and ran over to Ron trying to hold him back not knowing if his friend was going to try and murder Malfoy at any moment. The situation wasn't getting any better with both Snape and McGonagall looming ever closer to the scene.

"Mr. Weasely what in heavens name do you think you are doing!" Professor McGonagall said now standing next to him, "And Mr. Longbottom what is your part in all of this?"

"It seems to me that Mr. Weasely barged into the Great Hall and attacked a student unprovoked." Snape said coolly.

"I highly doubt this attack was random, even Mr. Weasely wouldn't attack a student randomly." Ron always knew he liked McGonagall as his Head of House, "I want Mr. Weasely Mr. Longbottom and Mr. Malfoy outside now!"

The two Gryffindors immediately turned towards the exit of the Great Hall, while Malfoy lingered behind.

"You heard the Professor, get out there Draco—now!" Snape pointed towards the door and Malfoy had no choice but comply.

From the other side of the room Fred Weasely watched his older brother punch Malfoy and yell something about making Hermione cry. What the hell was going on? He needed to find Hermione.

* * *

The two friends had been sitting in silence for almost fifteen minutes, missing out on a good part of breakfast. Hermione took a deep breath; she knew she could trust Harry with her life (literally). There was no one else she could think of talking to right now except for Harry. So she started to tell Harry about the confrontation with the slimy sleaze ball Malfoy. Everything was fine until Hermione got up to the part of Malfoy calling Hermione a 'Weasely-whore' 

"**HE WHAT**!" Harry stood up looking as angry as Ron had been, "That filthy little prat!"

"Harry please!" Hermione looked at Harry desperately hoping that she wouldn't lose another friend to rage.

Harry looked at his best friend, her eyes full of tears and a look of desperation stricken across her face. He needed to calm down; he needed to calm down for Hermione. He let himself cool off for a minute and then sat down next to Hermione.

"I couldn't believe Malfoy could stoop that low," Harry said to no one in particular.

"Me neither."

"Hermione I know this might now be the greatest time to ask but why did Malfoy mention Gred?" Harry said combining the two names of the twins.

Hermione didn't answer right away. She had always thought that the moments she had spent with Fred were private, that no one noticed them. But apparently people had noticed, and people had been talking. She was blessed to have two best friends who were both male, and who could care less about the gossiping of the school.

"I…I've been hanging out with Fred more often then I normally do." Hermione said slowly, "I—I think I like him Harry. And I'm pretty sure he likes me too."

Harry didn't say anything right away, not that Hermione was expecting a reply right away but the silence was unnerving.

"Harry?" Hermione turned to look at her friend who was busy staring into the distance.

"It's alright 'Mione. You're my best friend, and I want you to be happy. And if you like Fred then that's alright with me. I'm just afraid about how Ron will take it."

"I mean I know it would be weird having your best friend date your older brother but I think Ron could manage right?"

"It's not that 'Mione. If that was the situation Ron would have been fine, maybe a bit sour at the beginning but eventually he would have to get over it." Harry said, pushing his glasses up the brim of his nose.

"Then what is it then?" Hermione asked.

"All these years 'Mione, he's been carrying a torch for you." Harry said matter of factly.

Hermione was in a state of shock, Ron, her best friend Ronald Weasely, _liked her_? It was such a foreign feeling, but it wasn't a comfortable one either. She felt nervous, trying to reevaluate all the things she had ever said to Ron but eventually her brain overloaded. This couldn't be possible, Ron had liked her all these years and never said anything, he barely even hinted it.

"But you and I both know it'll never work 'Mione. You're too different of people, sure you can be friends you compliment each other that way but…you'd kill each other if you ever became something more." Harry said, "I think Ron knows that too, but it's just tough for him to get over a five year crush but eventually it'll heal with time."

Harry always knew what to say, it was a gift that he seemed to have with words. No matter the situation Harry always knew the right thing to say. Hermione shivered it was cold outside for November.

"Come on let's go find Ron and head back to the common room, we still have some time before Potions."

"Alright…and Harry."

"Yes?"

"Thank you." She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a huge bear hug.

"No problem Hermione."

* * *

Ron was so happy he'd gotten away with punching Malfoy, elated would probably be an even better term. He couldn't wait to tell Harry and Hermione that he had been able to talk himself out of a Detention. He walked back to where Harry and Hermione were suppose to be, he was about to sneak up behind them when he overheard something, 

"I…I've been hanging out with Fred more often then I normally do." Hermione said slowly, "I—I think I like him Harry. And I'm pretty sure he likes me too." Hermione said nervously. Hermione and Fred…together?

Ron was furious. How could Fred do that? He was his brother, and knew very well of his thing for Hermione. Ron felt betrayed, he had told Fred the secret in hopes of some brotherly advice not to have the girl of his dreams swept off her feet by Fred.

"Harry?" Hermione questioned.

"It's alright 'Mione. You're my best friend, and I want you to be happy. And if you like Fred then that's alright with me. I'm just afraid about how Ron will take it." Harry replied.

Harry condoned this! Harry was aware of his crush on Hermione and he was alright with it! Two betrayals in the course of two seconds, Ron had a sour taste in his mouth. And they should be afraid, Ron would never let it happen.

"I mean I know it would be weird having your best friend date your older brother but I think Ron could manage right?" Hermione acted as if she had no idea about his feelings for her, she acted like a naïve first year, which Ron knew very well she wasn't.

"It's not that 'Mione. If that was the situation Ron would have been fine, maybe a bit sour at the beginning but eventually he would have to get over it." Ron felt the temperature rising in his ears, they were probably tomato red by now.

"Then what is it then?"

"All these years 'Mione, he's been carrying a torch for you." Harry said bluntly.

There was a silence, a long painful silence. A silence that suggested that Hermione was surprised by the news, or even shocked or disgusted. Ron didn't know what to do; he was sitting behind a bush ease dropping on his two best friends. It was definitely an odd scene to say the very least.

"But you and I both know it'll never work 'Mione. You're too different of people, sure you can be friends you compliment each other that way but…you'd kill each other is you ever became something more." Harry said, "I think Ron knows that too, but it's just tough for him to get over a five year crush but eventually it'll heal with time."

If Ron thought he was angry before then he was as furious now, his best friends had betrayed him, his brother had betrayed him. He might as well take a dagger of lead to the heart; it probably would be less painful then what he was feeling now.

"Come on let's go find Ron and head back to the common room, we still have some time before Potions." Was the last thing he heard Harry said before the two got up and left, leaving Ron in the snow outside.

The red headed boy stood up, he was so angry he didn't know what to do. He looked around and then ran his hand through his hair; he had to win Hermione back…but how?

* * *

Fred had walked out of the Great Hall determined to find Hermione, he needed to know what had gone on between her and Malfoy and why his baby brother had caused such a commotion over it. 

"Fred wait!" He heard a female voice call to him. He turned around to be confronted by Angelina (2).

"Hey Angelina what's up?" Fred asked.

"I wanted to come along with you, to find that brother of yours and congratulate him. He's my hero!" Angelina said smiling.

"Yours and everyone elses." Fred replied, "I need to find him and his two friends before they get into any more trouble. If I don't look out for them I know I'll end up getting a Howler from mum, and nobody wants to go through that again.

Angelina laughed, and remembered quite well the experience the entire school had at meeting Molly Weasely through a Howler.

"Ron there you are!" Fred said walking up to his little brother, "Could you tell me what the hell happened?"

"Can you tell me what the hell is happening between you and Hermione?" Ron replied harshly.

Ron gave him a death glare, obviously Ron had found out about Hermione and his little rendezvous. This wasn't good; Ron had a huge crush on Hermione since Fred's second year. This definitely was not going to turn out well. He needed to think of something and fast.

"Nothing's going on between Hermione and myself little brother. Now what gave you that impression?"

"The fact that the entire school is talking about the two of you. They see you in the hallways acting more then just friends. The fact that Hermione was talking to Harry and admitted she likes you!"

Fred stood there, Hermione liked him? Ron had over heard her telling Harry that she liked him. His heart skipped a beat; make that a couple of beats. He couldn't believe it, he was love struck. He needed to find Hermione, now.

"You're a real jerk Fred." Ron continued, "I tell you I like Hermione and the next thing you do is try to take her for yourself. You're my brother! My God damn brother Fred!"

Fred didn't know what to do, but he needed Ron to shut up before any more commotion was caused.

"Well I don't like Hermione, I can't believe you'd think I'd do that too you little bro."

Before Ron could reply she heard a sob, He looked past Ron to see that there was Hermione standing next to Harry with tears in her eyes. She turned and ran away.

Shit, what had Fred done?

* * *

For the second time in the past half an hour Hermione found herself running. Running as fast as she could as far away as she could. She felt like a fool, running around like an idiot because she was constantly being made fun of and rejected. But it didn't matter, none of it mattered. Her tears were blurring her vision, she hated this, she hated feeling this way. She hated feeling torn up and lonely, she hated feeling worthless and ugly. But that's how she felt and no amount of crying seemed to make her feel otherwise. 

She found herself at the staircase of the Astronomy Tower, and for once in her life was thankful that a teacher was sick, because the Tower was abandoned, at least until the Professor was better. (3) After climbing, for what seemed an eternity, up the staircase she was at the top. She was greeted by the morning sun shining brightly on her rather pale skin. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath; at least she'd be able to find temporary sanctuary here until somebody found her. Not that she wanted to be found but she knew it was inevitable. She sat on the ledge her legs dangling over the side of the tower, she looked down and noticed it would be a long drop if she was to fall. But she didn't care, she didn't care about anything…except the ache in her heart.

* * *

Harry had ran after Hermione immediately, it only took a few seconds until Ron chased after him. How did everything become so dramatic? When did everything become so complicated? _Since you fell in love Fredrick Weasely, because that beautiful girl Hermione captured your heart._ But he had just said out loud that he didn't like her, he knew it had been a mistake to lie like that but what was he suppose to do? How else was he suppose to get his kid brother to stop bothering him? He sighed in frustration, this wasn't going well. 

"Fred…could you please explain to me what the hell is going on?" Angelina said completely confused, even more so then Fred.

"I love her Angelina, I love her and now I've driven her away just so that I could get my stupid kid brother off my back. I'm really messed things up this time…" Fred began pacing in the corridor, ranting on how he was a failure.

Angelina couldn't take it, she grabbed the young Beater and turned him around facing him eye to eye.

"Fredrick Weasely find her, hold her in your arms and tell her you love her! Tell her you're sorry, tell her you didn't intend on hurting her, that you can't be without her!" Angelina began shouting, "Promise her you'll always be there, promise you'll never hurt her again, that you'll protect her and that she'll always be safe in your arms! GO!" She pushed him away from her.

Fred didn't know how to respond to his close friend. She seemed to know what she was talking about, he smiled at her and thanked her before running after the Trio, leaving a distraught Angelina.

"I wish it was me you were chasing after…" She whispered to no one as tears fell down her cheeks.

* * *

Harry had found Hermione sitting on the ledge of the Astronomy Tower, she had her knees tucked protectively under her chin. He walked slowly, not wanting to frighten her. 

"Hello Harry." She said without turning around.

"How'd you know 'Mione?" Harry said resting his forearms on the ledge next to her.

"After chasing after your best friend during near death experiences you develop a sense of when that certain friend is near. It's a sixth sense really." Hermione said sarcastically.

* * *

Where were they running too? Fred could fly a broom but he was never much of a runner, he slowed down to a walk taking in deep breaths. If he were a hysterical girl, who is severely heartbroken, where would he run too? _The Astronomy Tower!_ Fred began running again, hoping to catch his little brother before he was able to get to Hermione. 

"Hermione! Harry!" He heard his brother voice call, "Where are you guys?"

Fred saw his brother looking around desperately searching for his two best friends.

"Ron!" Fred called walking closer to his brother.

Ron looked at him disgustingly, the way he would look at Malfoy. It made Fred stop in his tracks was his brother this mad at him.

"You're a really good liar Fred." Ron said darkly, "But you can't fool me, I saw you sneak away from the Great Hall with Hermione the other day…Harry didn't see but I saw. You were holding her hand, you were laughing with her. The look she gave you…I told myself that you were just getting her to help you with one of your pranks but now I understand. I hate you Fred, you've taken away the one thing I ever really cared about!"

Fred couldn't believe the words coming out his little brother's mouth.

"Hermione is not a _thing_ little brother, she is a human being with emotions and feelings and a heart. She lives and breathes and thinks. She's beautiful, but obviously you haven't been able to see that have you? You just see her as a prize, something you could hold over all of our heads." Fred retorted, "You don't care about Hermione, you like the idea of Hermione. A bright girl who would always be there to help you when you needed it. A girl who would be dedicated to you. A girl who would sneak out the Great Hall with you to eat Ice cream and talk for hours about anything in the world."

Ron stood there, his ears were growing bright red, and tears filled in his bright blue eyes.

"I really did love her Fred…whether it's what you believe or not." Then Ron slowly walked away, tears streaming down his face.

What had just happened? Fred stood for a moment unable to register what was going on, did his brother just walk away? Then he remembered Hermione; his brother he would deal with later right now he had to find Hermione.

* * *

"I know what rejection feels like 'Mione. I've experienced it more then you could imagine." Harry said his eyes suddenly glazed over. 

Hermione knew he was thinking about his life with those horrible muggles. Hermione couldn't stand what they did to Harry, and she couldn't stand that Dumbledore sent him back each and every year.

"Oh Harry," Hermione said turning towards her friend, "I didn't mean—"

"It's alright 'Mione. Just remember I'll always be there for you, through thick and thin. I'll always be here for you."

"Harry you have no idea how much that means to me."

Suddenly the Astronomy door opened and none other then Fred Weasely stepped out. Harry turned around and stared at the older boy, anger clouded his judgment.

"Get the hell out of here!" Harry roared, "I think you've caused more then enough trouble for us today."

"Harry please—"

"**GET OUT OF HERE FRED!"** Harry said again.

"I love her."

Harry stopped his ranting. Silence filled the area, and the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife and spread it on a roll.

"I love you Hermione." Fred said again, this time looking at Hermione's turned figure.

"Please—please stop lying Fred." Fred heard Hermione say holding back tears, "I heard what you told Ron, I heard, and to think I thought you would actually care about me."

"I do." Fred said taking a step closer to her but was stopped by Harry.

"You take one step closer and it'll be your last." Fred heard Harry whisper.

"Hermione you have to believe me. I don't know why I told Ron that I didn'tcare aboutyou. I guess I just wanted him to get off my case; I wanted him to leave me alone. That happens when you live with so many siblings you seem to always want your privacy. It was a mistake to say what I said…it really was, I wish I had never said it. I wish I had never even opened my mouth. But sometimes I just blurt things out, I mean don't we all at one point or another?" Fred noticed Harry step down and move away from him.

Hermione turned around and looked at Fred, who gave her a look of desperation. Hermione couldn't just look away, it was Fred Weasely, and whether or not her really did like her or not he still had her wrapped around his finger.

"Let him go Harry…" Hermione said getting down from the ledge and walking towards the two boys.

Harry let go though there was a delay. Before Harry walked away he gave Fred a glare, a glare Fred was able to easily read, 'Make her cry and I'll make you cry' and Fred wasn't about to evoke the wrath of the Boy-Who-Lived. Then Harry disappeared down the Astronomy staircase.

"I'm so sorry Hermione. I should've told you how I felt sooner but I was afraid, afraid that you wouldn't be able to like a poor fool like me…" Fred said glaring at the stone floor.

"Fred…"Hermione said her hazel eyes meeting his, "These past couple days have been so…amazing. Despite of everything that's happened to me, the torture, the gossip, the accusations, I've been happy because for once you actually saw me. You looked at me for more then just homework help. I felt special, I felt important."

"You are special Hermione, and important."

"I've been called a Mudblood, and a lot of terrible things…but nothing hurt as badly as the words that crossed your lips…"

"It was a mistake. I know I'm not perfect, I know I don't deserve to even be here talking to you now—"

"Oh just shut up Fred." Hermione closed the space in between them, stood on her tip toes, wrapped her arms around Fred's neck and kissed him.

Fred wrapped his arms around her waste and drew her closer to him deepening the kiss.

* * *

Harry sat on the top step listening to the entire conversation, just in case Fred did something to make Hermione cry again. 

"Oh just shut up Fred." Harry heard Hermione said.

Then there was a silence, a very long, very suspenseful silence.

"Damn Hermione." Harry heard Fred say, "I love how you solve problems."

"Shhh." Hermione replied.

Then there was silence again. Harry was a bit naïve but he certainly wasn't dumb, there was silence not because they weren't speaking but because of other reasons. Harry blushed furiously, and made his way down the staircase trying to figure out an excuse for both Hermione and Fred to be missing first period.

* * *

1. I have no idea what the Quill was called in book five; I forgot to put this note in the last chapter but whatever it's fine. 

2. I can't seem to remember for the life of me if it was Angelina or Katie who was captain of the team Harry's fifth year. But oh well, I picked Angelina to be there. (And thanks to those to helped me with the spelling!)

3. I have no idea who the Astronomy teacher is. Is it Sinstra?

**I have to split Friday into two chapters. I'm leaving for Pittsburgh for a couple of days and won't be anywhere near a computer during that time but I feel obligated to leave you guys with something instead of making you wait another week. I'm not to thrilled about doing this but it's the only way I can think of being fair to you guys.**

**--FC**

**(8/10/05) I'm back from Pittsburgh, and I've been outlining the last two chapters, and I'm excited to say the outlines are complete and in the works right now. I expect the Saturday chapter will be up around Friday and the Sunday chapter up around Sunday if not earlier. (That sounds so confusing; I hope you guys understood all that) **

**--FC**


	6. Saturday

Detention

By Fidelius Charm

Summary: "Granger, I hope you're proud of yourself! You've just earned yourself a week of detention!" The words shocked the entire student population. Hermione Granger had Detention? And she had Fred Weasely to thank.

Note: Alright, so I bet you're all wondering, "What happened to the rest of Chapter 5?" Well it's there waiting for you to read it. What I did was I updated the chapter with the rest of it so that I could keep the format of 7 chapters representing the 7 days of the week. I'm a bit OCD about things like this so that's how I decided to do it. So here's the new chapter, you probably won't understand it if you don't read the rest of chapter 5.

* * *

**SATURDAY**

Hermione was more then relieved when she had discovered that the reason McGonagall had wanted to talk to her yesterday was because her Detentions had been cancelled due to "inexcusable use of torture". But yesterday had been a bit of an unraveling of a lot of things in Hermione's life. But by the end of Friday she had been able to pull everything back together. And both she and Fred knew that there were some loose strings they had to take care of before everything could be at peace.

The first this, and the most important was Ron. Fred had told Hermione about what had gone on between the two of them before Fred had found her. The two knew that they wouldn't be able to fully commit to the relationship unless they would be able to have Ron's blessing. They needed it for many reasons, one because Ron was Hermione's best friend and Fred's brother but mostly because they needed to know that he didn't hate them. Fred had promised her he'd take care of it, and that she shouldn't worry about it. But she worried none the less.

Then there was the matter of a certain Slytherin who had made their Friday hell. His name was Draco Malfoy, but everyone at the Gryffindor table had dubbed him 'Le Ferret'. Fred had a vendetta against Malfoy, since he had insulted not only his family but his girlfriend as well. Yes, that's right he had a girlfriend and her name was none other then Hermione Granger. He had no idea why she was so keen to the idea right away because of everything that had happened but who was he to complain.

_"Fred…" Hermione said short of breath from kissing._

_It was before breakfast and Hermione had made it clear that she had to talk to him right away._

_"What do you think about us? Where are we going?" Hermione looked at him with hope in her eyes. He knew exactly where she was going with this conversation._

_"'Mione dear, I'll just cut to the chase." Fred said with a smile, "Will you go out with me?"_

_They were silent for a moment, Hermione didn't say anything. But really she didn't need too; she kissed him, which clearly displayed the answer._

_"Have I ever mentioned I love how you deal with things 'Mione?"_

_"More then once." She smiled returning to their kiss._

Fred needed to settle to score; he needed to get Malfoy back in the worst way possible. He needed to teach him never to mess with Fred Weasely ever again. Then it hit him, it would be perfect, it would be sinister, and it would make history! Fred smiled devilishly earning him a glare from Hermione.

"What are you up to Mr. Weasely?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all Mrs. Weasely." Fred replied which caused Hermione to turn a light shade of pink.

Before the conversation could continue any further the couple was interrupted by a laugh.

"You two are pathetic!" Fred knew the voice all to well—Draco Malfoy.

"Really, a blood traitor and a Mudblood…the most vile of pairings." Draco sneered.

When Fred heard 'Mudblood' he thought he was going to lose it but surprisingly before he could do anything about it Ron had pinned Malfoy to the floor and cast a charm.

"_Rictusempra!"_ Suddenly Malfoy began to laugh uncontrollably the tickling charm seemed to have its desired effect.

"Mr. Weasely!" Professor McGonagallvoice shrieked through the Great Hall.

Ron got off of Malfoy and watched the results of his Charms homework, Malfoy was completely incapacitated. He stood there, arms crossed, smirk on his face, in all his Gryffindor glory.

"This is the second time in two days you've attacked Mr. Malfoy! DETENTION!"

Ron didn't respond, he didn't really care. When he sat back down the entire Gryffindor table erupted in cheers as Malfoy was taken to the Hospital Wing apparently the normal charms couldn't seem to remove the effects. Fred was proud of his little brother, he was rash, he was stubborn, he had a temper that rivaled Percy's but he was his little brother who had done so much for him.

_"Ron…" _

_"I've been a complete git haven't I…I've spent all this time expecting Hermione to just fall in love with me that I never noticed she was falling for someone else." Ron said staring out a window in the Gryffindor Tower, "I just have to let her go don't I?"_

_"Ron, I never intended on stealing her away…it just happened, she's amazing and I—"_

_"And I can't blame you, it's okay Fred it really is." Ron said looking at his brother, "Just keep in mind if you ever hurt her, I'll never give you the opportunity to do it again."_

_Fred knew to take his brother's words seriously. He knew a lot of things he never knew he'd come to learn._

"Before we were rudely interrupted…" Hermione said, "What are you up too?"

"If you must know Hermione dear…" Fred whispered his devious plan in his girlfriend's ear who smiled in delight, "But I'm going to need you to help me out though."

"Fred, I'm a prefect! I can't just run around and break the rules!"

"Please Hermione!" Fred gave her puppy dog eyes something he had learned was quite effective.

"Fine, but just because you're so adorable Fredrick Weasely." Hermione said giggling.

"Alright I need you to get manticore skin from Snape."

"That's simple enough, not like I haven't done it before." Hermione smirked thinking about the Polyjuice potion.

Fred gave her a questioning look, but she only shrugged it off and continued to eat her breakfast.

* * *

The day went by uneventfully, Hermione received some very hateful glares from the Slytherins and some jealous ones from the Gryffindor girls. It surprised her that she was now the topic of gossip, she had always been since last year but that was only because of Viktor Krum, but now she had made the gossip columns on her own…and a little bit of help from Fred and Ron Weasely.

She had enlisted Harry and Ron to help her get the manticore skin from Snape's office. It wasn't a very difficult thing to plan; it was pretty much a bait and switch mission. But now they needed to find something that would distract the usually stoic Potions Master.

"We could unleash some doxies into the Slytherin common room…we know how to get in, it would be great." Ron said.

"To obvious, Snape will know we planted them there…" Harry said.

"Oh I have a horrible idea, and very very horrible idea." Hermione said laughing at herself, "Let's write Professor Snape a love letter! We'll tell him to meet his secret admirer in the Forbidden Forest!"

"You're bloody brilliant Hermione!" Ron said enthusiastically.

"But who will it be from?" Harry asked.

"Fred has been such a bad influence on me…an extremely bad influence." Hermione said grinning, "It has to be from McGonagall!"

The Trio laughed, and pulled out some parchment, Hermione charmed the quill to write in Professor McGonagall's handwriting. And began writing, this was sinister and she knew it.

"Wait, there's a bit of a problem though." Ron said, "If no one's there to meet Snape he'll be back in his office right away."

"Then we'll just have to send one to McGonagall now won't we?" Hermione said pulling out another piece of parchment.

It took them a while to finish the letters, but once they were finished Hermione couldn't think of a better pair of prose for the life of her. She instructed Ron and Harry to go to the Owlery and send the letters in five-minute successions just so that it wouldn't look like they were being sent at the same exact time. She told them that she'd meet them at the Great Hall for dinner she had to meet Fred and tell him about their progress.

* * *

Fred had spent the entire day thinking of Hermione, he had felt horrible having to tell Hermione had he couldn't go with her to Hogsmeade because he had a Charms assignment that he was three weeks late on and had promised the Professor he'd have it in on Monday. Hermione didn't argue, though she did have a very disappointed look in her eyes. It killed him, he never want to see that look in her eyes again yet he'd caused it for almost the fifth time this week…he had to make it up to her some how. But what?

He'd take her to Honeydukes finally, the place he had wanted to take her on Wednesday. He knew she had a sweet tooth, everyone knew that, but he'd make it a trip she'd never forget. He stared at his dinner, which now no longer seemed as appetizing as a Chocolate Frog. As he was about to get up and find Hermione, Hermione found him. She burst through the Great Hall with a joyous smile across her face. That smile was the most beautiful thing Fred had ever seen.

"Fred, you'll never believe the plan the three of us concocted in order to get the manticore skin!" Hermione said again smiling, "We're sending love letters to Snape and McGonagall and instructed them to meet each other in! Oh you should've read them it was hilarious!"

Fred couldn't help but laugh; it really was a brilliant plan.

"It's going to happen tonight so that we can work on the potion right away." Hermione said.

"Oh…" Fred's face adopted a look of disappointment.

"What's the matter Fred?"

"I was hoping to take you somewhere tonight…I totally forgot about the manticore skin." Fred admitted.

"It's okay Fred…maybe we can go tomorrow?" Hermione said.

"That won't be necessary 'Mione." It was Harry, "We'll get the manticore skin, and you go with Fred."

Hermione turned to see her two best friends standing there, smiling at her. She smiled back and thanked them, and invited them to join her and Fred at the table. They continued for the rest of dinner talking about classes, and just life itself. It was the closest thing to normal Hermione had experienced the entire week and she was thankful for it.

* * *

"Alright it's almost eleven thirty…any minute now Snape _should_ be taking the bait." Harry whispered to Ron under the invisibility cloak.

"Oh man it would be hilarious if he fell for it." Ron said.

They waited patiently trying their best not to move or make any noise. After a good five minutes the Potion Master's office door swung open (1), and a figure stepped out black cloak dramatic billowing behind it. Ron and Harry couldn't help but chuckle, which caused Snape to turn around and look in their direction. They couldn't help but laugh again and had to cover each other's mouth in order to silence themselves, once Snape decided he was hearing things and walked outside Harry and Ron tossed away the invisibility cloak stuffing it into Ron's backpack.

"That was close." Harry said looking at his red headed friend.

"But that was hilarious, mate." Ron said, "Now, how to get into this office."

"_Bombarda_!" Harry said causing the door to swing open violently crashing against the wall. The sound echoed throughout the corridor.

"Way to be quiet about it!" Ron said dashing into the office.

"Well it _did_ get the door open right?" Harry said innocently.

"Sometimes Harry I wonder…" Ron said, "Come on we don't have so much time."

* * *

"We're almost there 'Mione." Fred whispered into a blind folded Hermione's ear.

"Where are you taking me Fred!" She whispered.

"You'll love it 'Mione." Fred said, "Now make your way up these stairs, and be careful they're a bit old."

Fred finally led Hermione through the basement door of Honeydukes and removed Hermione's blindfold.

"Honeydukes!" Hermione said with joy in her voice.

"Who the hell is there?" The couple heard an elderly voice call out.

"Mr. Dukes its just Fred…I'll be in an out real quick." Fred said to the elderly man.

The old man took in the situation and smiled.

"You two can have anything you want, my treat. But it's past midnight and you really shouldn't be here…but this isn't Hogwarts and I'm no Dumbledore." The old man smiled at the two and turned climbing up the stairs leading to his home.

"Who was it Simon (2)?" The man's wife asked.

"It was just our imagination…it was no one." Simon replied getting back to bed and falling back asleep.

* * *

(1) I figure Snape's office would be in the dungeons but oh well…I don't really care. That's what I love about writing you don't have to follow any rules…except grammar and spelling nonsense.

(2) I don't know who really owns Honeydukes, so I made some one up.

**I'm so sorry it took so long to update, but I had a bit of writer's block. I had everything outlined but I couldn't seemed to get the words out…plus this isn't one of my favorite chapters to have to write. I promise the next update will be a bit sooner then this one was. **

**--FC**

**PS: Thank you to all of my reviewers, you guys are amazing!**


	7. Sunday

**Detention**

_By Fidelius Charm_

Summary: "Granger, I hope you're proud of yourself! You've just earned yourself a week of detention!" The words shocked the entire student population. Hermione Granger had Detention? And she had Fred Weasely to thank. **COMPLETE**

Note: It's been a fun ride, I've enjoyed writing this story and I hope that you enjoyed it just as much. So here it is, the last chapter of Detention!

* * *

SUNDAY

It had taken Hermione all morning to brew the lime green potion she was holding in a small vile. Her and Fred had brewed it together, and Hermione discovered Fred's hidden Potions talent. Of all the people on earth she never expected Fred to be a Potions but he was amazing at Potions nonetheless cutting the manticore skin into perfect inch-by-inch squares like the potion required. The potion turned out absolutely perfect, now all they needed was to get Malfoy to drink it.

"Hermione you look like you're in a trance." Fred said sitting down next to her.

"We need to figure out how to get Malfoy to drink this, and who should give it too him." Hermione said leaning against Fred who instinctively wrapped his arms around her small waste.

"This is a job for the Weasely Twins!" Fred said laughing, "Now where is my other half?"

Hermione and Fred searched the common room to no avail, and then decided he must be in his room working on the order forms for the 3W. So they walked up the left staircase and opened the door leading to Fred and George's dorm room. Boy were they shocked when they found Katie Bell and a certain George Weasely in the middle of a make out session.

"Ahem." Hermione cleared her throat to get the attention of the two.

Katie turned to see that she had an audience but George was totally oblivious to the fact. Who continued to kiss Katie on the cheek.

"What's the matter babe?" George asked.

"We have company dear." She said in replied, which caused George to look at the doorway, "Oh hi Fred, Hermione."

"Hello brother." Fred said trying to contain his laughter.

"You guys really know how to ruin a moment don't you." George said removing himself from Katie.

"I guess you could said that." Hermione said giggling.

"So what was so important that you needed to interrupt my moment?" George said mocking anger.

"Well we need to get Malfoy to drink this," Hermione said holding up a small vile.

"What is it?" Katie asked.

"Gregory's Unctuous Unction (1)!" Fred said grinning.

"Oh you guys are bad!" George said, "But I think I have just the right idea!"

* * *

Dobby was so excited to see the Weasely Twins and Hermione. They were always so nice to him, asking him how he was doing, they never disrespected him, and they always treated him as a friend. Dobby was so glad he had met the Weasely Twins and Hermione through Harry Potter. It made him happy to know that people actually cared about him. So when they had asked him this little favor, Dobby couldn't dream of saying no. 

"Dobby would gladly do it for yous sirs." Dobby said with a smile, "Dobby wouldn't dare think to refuse."

"Thank you Dobby." Hermione said with a smile.

"No needs to thank Dobby ma'am. Dobby wants to help."

Dobby was caring a tray of tea up to the Slytherin boys dorm, looking for a certain student.

"Are yous Mr. Malfoy." Dobby asked innocently.

"Yes, and what does a filthy house elf like you want from me?" Malfoy said looking with contempt at Dobby.

"We house elves want you to have this," Dobby said raising the tray to Malfoy, "We don't wants you to get sick, we wants you to stay warm."

"About time you little rats learned who to serve." Malfoy said taking the cup of tea sipping it, suddenly Malfoy felt strange…but not too different, must be the tea warming his system he thought.

"Hey Dobby thank you!" Malfoy returned, "I was just wondering, would you wanna playing a game of Wizard's chess with me?"

"Dobby is very busy sir, Dobby doesn't have time."

"Please Dobby, just one round? We _are_ best friends after all." Malfoy said in complete honesty.

"Best friends sir?" Dobby replied shocked.

"Of course! Come on, one round." Malfoy pleaded.

"Of course." Dobby said repeating Draco's words.

* * *

Professor Snape was _not_ by any means having a good day. This was actually one of the most horrible days of his entire life (and that is certainly saying something), and it all started with a stupid note he had received by an anonymous owl yesterday. At first he had thought it had been from a student who was playing a prank on him, and he decided he'd catch the culprit at the scene of the crime. But when he arrived… 

_"This is pure idiocy!" He heard a familiar voice mumble._

_He took another step forward and discovered none other then Minerva McGonagall standing in the middle of the clearing in the Forbidden Forest. She was holding a folded piece of parchment and pacing back and forth, continuing to claim that the situation was ridiculous. _

_"Minerva?" He questioned stepping out of the shadows._

_"Severus!" She said with shock in her tone, "**You** sent me this?"_

_"I could ask the same for you." He said taking out a piece of parchment from a pocket in the inside of his cloak._

_The two Professors stood in silence; it was a very awkward silence, which seemed to just build the tension between the two._

_"It must be a joke from one of the students." Minerva said throwing her hands up in the air, "I'm getting to old for all of this nonsense! I've been getting flowers, and chocolates, and notes from a 'secret admirer' the students clearly enjoy poking fun at the fact that I'm not married. But this cakes the cake. Good night Severus, I have N.E.W.T essays to grade."_

_"As do I. Goodnight." _

_Professor McGonagall stormed away, not knowing she had confirmed the greatest fear of Severus Snape's life. She didn't care about him. All the chocolates and flowers had been sent from the reclusive Potions Master who had been in love with her since the moment he stepped into her class so many years ago. _(2)

He knew it was impossible, that nothing would ever be able to come of his childhood crush. But he always had his hopes, which were now hopelessly crushed. And if was going to be miserable, so would everyone who he came in contact with. He sulked through the halls not knowing why he was doing so. Then he came across Draco Malfoy talking in great length to none of then the freed house elf Dobby. He observed the scene with some concern, Draco Malfoy, pureblood and Slytherin Prince was talking to a house elf as if he was his best friend in the entire world. There was something fishy going on.

"Mr. Malfoy, may I ask what you're doing?" Snape said walking closer to his favorite student.

"Talking to Dobby sir." Malfoy replied without hesitation.

"Stand up boy." Malfoy did as he was told, "Stick out your tongue."

Again Malfoy complied sticking out his tongue, which was a lime green, an unnatural lime green color.

"Did you drink anything unusual today Mr. Malfoy." Snape questioned trying to confirm his supiscions.

"No, I had some juice at breakfast and some tea that Dobby brought me this afternoon." He replied.

"Mr. Malfoy you've been given Gregory's Unctuous Unction, a potion that causes the victim to believe that whoever gave it to him or her is his or her best friend."

"That can't be! Dobby wouldn't do anything like that to me!" Draco said defending Dobby.

Snape sighed; this day certainly wasn't getting any better.

"Mr. Malfoy I want you to return to your common room immediately." Snape demanding.

"But I didn't do anything wrong!" Draco protested, "I was just talking to Dobby!"

"Go before I have to take points from my own house!" Snape commanded which caused Malfoy to begin walking away, "Bye Dobby! And don't let Snape boss you around okay?"

Dobby waved goodbye to Malfoy, and once he was out of sight began to walk away.

"Not so fast house elf." Snape said stopping Dobby in his tracks.

"Yes Professor?" Dobby said turning to face the pale teacher.

"How did you get a hold of the potion you put in Mr. Malfoy's tea?" Snape demanded.

"Dobby will not tell the nasty Professor, Dobby will not!"

"Tell me now or I will go straight to Dumbledore!" Snape threatened.

Dobby wasn't happy to have to tell, but was scared to death of Dumbledore. The old wizard was a nice man, but when angry was not someone you wanted to cross paths with. Even Dobby knew this fact well.

"You see sir…"

* * *

Hermione was surrounded in the common room, news of Malfoy's star treatment of Dobby has made its way around the school and it wasn't even a day of classes. The entire common room now knew of the Gregory's Unctuous Unction and how the twins had convinced Dobby to give it to Malfoy. The Gryffindors were ecstatic whispering things about 'How Malfoy had it coming to him.' Or 'Poor Dobby having to deal with that slimy git!' 

There were other whispers to of the new couple of the Gryffindor house. Some guys were shocked in Hermione's choice of Fred Weasely others jealous that she didn't choose them. The girls were far worse, they were whispering on how to try to break the two up to have Fred all to themselves. But it all was nonsense, jealous ranting over someone they couldn't get a date with, they'd all get over it.

"'Mione I've got a question for you." Fred said grabbing Hermione's hand and leading her out of the common room, through the portrait and into the hall.

"What is it Fred?" Hermione asked concerned.

"I want to know, after all the crap I've put you through, you were able to forgive me and go out with me?"

Hermione looked at him for a moment, trying to find the right words.

"Because I knew you cared about me even before Friday…I didn't find out right away but yesterday morning I found a note in my pocket. The note you had left me on Wednesday…" Hermione said, "It was so sincere, and one little incident couldn't change my feelings about you."

She pulled out the note from her robe pocket and handed it to him, he opened it and noticed his own handing writing across the parchment in red ink. He had completely forgotten about the little, but silently thanked his self for writing it three days ago.

"It's how I feel 'Mione." Fred said simply.

They slowly were about to close the space between them when they were interrupted by a certain Head of House.

"Mr. Weasely, Miss. Granger please refrain from your public displays of affection. 20 points off for not considering other people's health." Professor Snape said, this caused the two to break apart Hermione blushing furiously.

"How can I help you Professor?" Fred replied.

"The two of you have Detention for poisoning Draco Malfoy with Gregory's Unctuous Unction and I will be taking away fifty points from your house. Oh…and you will be serving the Detention with me for all of next week. I'll have you scrubbing caldrons until your hands fall off." Snape finished with a grin of victory.

"Think that the two of us can deal with another week of Detention?" Hermione asked innocently, a grin across her face.

"As long as I can have Detention with you, I wouldn't mind having the rest of the year in Detention with you." Fred said back, grabbing her around her waste and kissing her.

"That could be arranged very easily Mr. Weasely." Snape said grimly.

And life couldn't of been any better for the two.

**_Fin_**

* * *

**I'm proud to say that this story is officially completed. I doubt there is going to be a sequel, so please don't ask for one. Other then that please keep a look out for my next work called Sex Ed which is going to be a Hermione/Draco story. Hope to see you soon!**

**--FC**


End file.
